Kari's Worst Day
by FrEaKyMe
Summary: I's self explanitory, SO RREEAADD NNOOWW!! TAKARI! YAY!


This is a songfic I created

This is a songfic I created.Please note that I don't own the song, which is Thank You by Dido, or the show, digimon or any of its characters (but I will someday and force Fox to show Digimon and the Simpsons 24/7 HaHa!). This is a Takari fic using their names in the American version although I would have it otherwise, as most people know.Also, bad things happen to Kari, I DON'T HATE HER! I just needed her to match the song.This is only on T.K. and Kari, you don't like the fact that they belong together, or if you don't like them in general, LEAVE. BYE! 

P.S. No Flames! They will be shunned! 

My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad

Kari woke up kinda groggy and looked at her clock, another boring Monday she thought.She noticed the clock said 7:30.Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school!She quickly got dressed and headed out the door.She ran a block and had four more blocks to go when it started raining.She made to school and missed her first class when she just remembered she left her homework at home. 

I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad 

Then she tried to open her locker. She had gotten the lock off, but her locker door was jammed."Grrr!" She yelled in frustration.T.K. Walked in just at that moment and asked her "What's Wrong?"He stood there with a concerned look in his eyes that just made things seem better than they actually were. 

** **

**And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life**

**My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad**** **

She said it was nothing, but he knew her to well.T.K. told Kari "It's ok to tell me anything you know, I'm always here for you.""Yeah, I know she replied, I just don't feel like talking today.T.K. helped her get her locker open, and she left to go to class. Of all people who did she see, Davis.She really wasn't in the mood to put up with his obnoxiousness today.Worse, her seat was right next to him."Why couldn't I have stayed home today?" she mumbled under her breath.Davis asked Kari " Hey Kari, do you want to go to a movie?""No, I can't." She said. "PLEEEESSSE?" Davis asked being completely self-centered not noticing something was wrong."NO! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO!" She screamed back.Finally the class was over, but she would see Davis again tomorrow, the thought made her sick.She had a couple classes and the school day finally finished, and she went to her locker.T.K. was there again because his locker was right across from hers.T.K. asked Kari "Can I walk you home?""Sure" She replied.Kari then asked "Hey, T.K., can you help me in math since you have it with me and I missed it?""Of course I can help" He replied."Then let's go to your place" She said.They walked together, and it was still raining outside."Oh great!I don't have my umbrella!"She said.T.K. without hesitation gave her his umbrella." That's ok T.K. you don't have to give it to me I'll be fine." Kari said. "How about we share it then?" "Ok" She said.They talked as they headed for the apartment, and went inside, T.K. was fairly dry, but Kari was still soaked.T.K. went to his bathroom and gave her a towel and a dryer for her hair.   
  


**Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you   
And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me**   
  


Kari changed into some barrowed clothes and dried her hair.T.K. was waiting and didn't start any of his work."You waited for me?" she asked. "No, I left, went around the world and came back before you noticed." He joked."Thanks" she said blushing."No problem, let's do our math."She then remembered she left her math book at school."Shoot! I left my math book at school!""You can share with me and we'll do our homework together.""Thanks again" She said.They did their math, and after they were done, T.K asked her again, " What's wrong with you today?"Then she couldn't hold in the pain any longer she felt the hot tears weld up in her eyes.She put her head on his shoulder and started crying.T.K. seemed shocked to see a seventeen-year-old girl cry, but he let her cry on his shoulder nonetheless.The whole time she was crying he whispered, " It's ok, shh."After a couple of minutes she stopped and said "Thank you T.K."He then said, "What made you cry like that, was it something I said?""NO! It's definitely not you, I've just had a really bad day that's all."He replied, " I've been there""I can't thank you enough for being there" said Kari, but T.K. interrupted saying " It's nothing. I would do anything for you because I LOVE you!" Kari was speechless.After what seemed like an eternity for T.K., she said "I LOVE you too, you made this day a lot better."She looked into his light blue eyes that have always had her mesmerized and he looked into her chocolate eyes. Then they kissed the day away.

And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life.

My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad

Kari:NOT your best work, but I do like the ending.

FrEaKy_Me: Really?

Kari: Not bad for a fist songfic, just dot tell them how you started this. ^_^

FrEaKy_Me: Maybe I will with enough reviews.

Kari: NOOOOO! 

Did U Like?Please tell me!I'll tell who came up with this story and so forth in another Digimon fic, if I get enough reviews!


End file.
